Liquid Courage
by animechick725
Summary: Kurama X Reader Lemon One shot! A fun night at Genkai's makes you finally decide to tell Kurama how you feel. Well that is after a few drinks, because you were too scared to tell him without the old liquid courage.


Animechick: well this is my Kurama X reader one shot! I'm fairly excited about this! This pretty much wrote itself. I do plan on writing a Yusuke X Keiko one shot lemon I just haven't gotten to it and I haven't decided what angle I'm going to take on it. Anyway on with the lemonyness!

* * *

(Backstory: you are similar to Kurama in a way. You merged your demon body with a human and you began working at his step fathers work with him. This is post series about three years after the demon world tournament. You became fast friends with Kurama and the others)

* * *

I walked up the seemingly almost never ending steps to Genkais. I could sense the others were already there. They were truly great friends to have, even Hiei is kinda nice to me. I knew Kurama was a demon when I first met him and he knew I was a demon too. I had to convince him I wasn't a threat and I had to tell him why I was in the situation I was in. That was very embarassing to say the least. I'm a siren demon in a human body. I can lure demons and humans to me make them quick to kill. I was strong enough to defense myself but I wasn't on the guys level. I was an A class while they were S class. I didn't have the need to fight anymore or train. We lived in a time of peace. I looked up and saw Hiei in his regular tree just relaxing like he always does. Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting like they always do. I ran up to Kurama who was drinking a beer. He handed me one as I stood next to him.  
"So I guess we are all partying tonight?"  
"Indeed Enki won the demon world tournament it is truly something to celebrate."  
We clinked our beers together in cheers before we both took a sip.  
Kurama was a really easy going person to be around.  
And to be quite honest he was hot as hell.  
I really liked him. I liked hanging out with him and being around him. I really wanted to sleep with him to be quite honest. He was sexy and sweet and at times he was adorable.  
I really just wanted to be with the guy.  
For demons though when you mate you mate for life. Honestly I could imagine myself being mated to him for life.

Okay let me be honest here I love him. I fucking love the guy. I really want to tell him but honestly I don't know how. He's so suave and sophisticated and fucking awesome. God I have it bad.  
"You have something in your hair"  
I've never been the type of girl that's been like 'oh he's making my heart race' but he really does. He pulled something out of h/c hair and pushed the hair out of my face. I hoped I didn't look like a complete idiot. I bit my lip out of habit and he flashed me that sexy grin of his. Man did I want him bad.  
"Thanks" I said as I winked and walked over to join Botan, Keiko, and Yukina.  
"Why don't you tell him you like him already?" Botan asked I had to shush her with my like and Kurama's super sensitive ears he probably heard her.  
"Keep quiet I'll tell him eventually."  
"I think you need some liquid courage. And let's change you into something sexier." Shizuru said joining the conversation. They practically dragged me into another room. For one Botan and Keiko changed my drink from a beer to a rum and coke. Shizuru changed me out of my regular black shirt and blue jeans into a short black cocktail dress. Yukina sat in the back like the innocent girl she was. I looked pretty good in this dress.  
"You need to tell him tonight"  
Keiko said as she had me do shot of rum with her.  
"Y/N you shouldn't be worried, he likes you." Yukina said as she came up and stood next to me. I may look and act confident but I wasn't feeling confident.

That changed after 4 drinks.

I was feeling very confident. I was finally able to get him alone. I was tipsy but I wasn't drunk I was very in between.  
"What was it that you had to tell me y/n?"  
Honestly I couldn't get the words out before I literally jumped on him and kissed him with everything I had. We fell to the ground but when I tried to get off of him he pulled me back down on top of him and he kissed me back.  
Needless to say I sobered up I was so shocked.  
He rolled us so he was on top of me. No one was around us we were completely alone. We kissed for I don't know how long our tongues fighting for dominance. He was a damn good kisser. He put his hand on my thigh.  
"Kurama this is something we should do in the forest." I said in between his kisses trying to gasp for air at the same time.  
"Indeed you are right." He surprised me by picking me and still kissing me at the same time. He ran so quickly that I couldn't focus on anything clearly but him. He opened a room in Genkais that he normally used when he stayed and pushed her against the wall.  
"You know y/n if we start this we won't stop. Are you sure you want this?"  
"Kurama I love you ofcourse I want this." He flashed me his sexy smile as he kisses me softly.  
"I love you too Y/n"  
He started to kiss my neck as his hands traveled to the zipper on the back of the dress. He made quick work of it as I felt the dress fall to the ground. I was only in my bra and underwear now. He moved my hands above my head as his lips traveled down my neck to my chest. A moan escapes my lips as he ripped off my bra.  
"Kurama oh..."  
He took one of nipples in his mouth as one of his hands pulled my underwear back and he inserted a finger into my wet core. I hoped this was all he would do until he would let me lay down on the futon. I couldn't stand up if he did this.  
Then he ripped my underwear off and his head went between my legs. I had to grip his shoulders so I wouldn't fall. I've never felt so warm down there before. He was gonna make me go crazy if he didn't let me lay down.  
"Kurama I can't handle it like this." I said in between my moans. He promptly stood up and he let me lay down on the futon. He went back down between my legs his two fingers keep rhythm with his tongue. I could feel my release coming closer. My moans got louder as my back arched.

* * *

"Kurama I'm coming!" She yelled for me. I quickened my pace to help her release come faster. She tasted so sweet as she orgasmed. I came up and kissed her giving her a taste of her sweet juices. She eagerly kissed me back. She helped strip off my clothes as I positioned myself near her entrance. I entered her I wasn't able to wait any longer. She was so tight and wet. A few differents sounds filled the air along with the smell of sex. Our moans, and my cock entering her wet center. She tightened around me as I went deeper.  
"Fuck Kurama you're so big." I always strive to not be too prideful but when the love of your life says things like that it's rather difficult. I grinned at her as I slowly went in and out of her. I came down and kissed her my red fell all around us.  
"Kurama go faster" she moaned into my lips. I gladly listened as I went quicker. In and out in and out in and out. She felt so good, her moans were getting louder with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around my waist sending me deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. I kept my pace going she started clawing at my back ecstasy pushing both of us over the edge.  
"Y/n I'm going cum." I whispered into her.  
"Kurama make me cum hard" she whispered back as I went faster her moans turning into screams of pleasure. She arched her back as she tightened around me as she came for me. I went faster as I came inside of her. I bit her neck marking her as my mate and she bit mine as well.  
She quickly proved me to she wasn't done with me yet. She flipped us so she was riding me. I couldn't help but groan at the never ending pleasure. I reached and grasped her breasts in my hands. I sat up and sucked on one nipple while I played with the other. She bit her lip again which I found incredibly sexy.  
"Y/n your so tight..." I whispered into her ear and she moaned in response. Her moans were fueling my second orgasm. I couldn't hold on any longer as I flipped us back going faster than earlier. She was screaming in pleasure again. I looked in to e/c eyes they were glazed over with lust. I came again as I moaned her name against her lips. I pulled out as I laid next to her on the futon. She laid her head down on my chest as she rubbed the mate mark she put on my neck. She reached up and kissed me.  
"I love you Kurama."  
"I love you too Y/N"

* * *

Animechick: That was short but that's why you call it a One shot! Anyway hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
